dayshift_at_freddysfandomcom-20200213-history
Matthew Virginia
DSaF = Matthew Virginia (more commonly referred to as Matt) is a vendor throughout the Dayshift at Freddy's Trilogy. Information Matt is Prize Corner Vendor in the joint, as he stays at the Prize Corner and sells Jack items. He is known to scare other employees and everyone in general, especially Dave. Apperance Matt is male with tan skin, brunette hair, and brown eyes. He wears a grey shirt, a brown necklace, a brown string bracelet on his right wrist, blue jeans with a belt and grey/white shoes with red laces. He has a large and permanent smile, which looks forced, on his face. |-| DSaF 2 = Information Matt is Prize Corner Vendor in the joint, as he stays at the Prize Corner and sells Jack items. He is known to scare other employees and everyone in general, especially Dave. In the Employee logs, it is said that interactions with Matt are to be kept to a minimum to keep them safe. In fact, Matt will kill or kidnap Jack without any hesitation if he threatens to delay his illegal firework sale to Peter Kennedy. It seems that Matt is another psycho inside the Freddy Fazbender's, even more dangerous than Dave, if provoked. Apperance Matt is male with tan skin, brunette hair, and brown eyes. He wears a grey shirt, a brown necklace, a brown string bracelet on his right wrist, blue jeans with a belt and grey/white shoes with red laces. He has large and permanent smile, which looks forced, on his face. |-| DSaF 3 = Information Matt returns once more in Dayshift at Freddy's 3 as an optional vendor if Jack decides to buy the Prize Corner. Relationships Jack Kennedy It seems that when Jack interacts with him he acts shrewd, serious, self-sufficient, and stoic, despite looking optimistic. In the Neutral Ending, Jack admits to wanting to tear Matt's face off, because he believes Matt has a 'creepy ass smile'. Dave Miller The relationship between these two are complicated. As Dave seems to be bothered by Matt in one way or another. he also slightly fears his "YES". This is confirmed, if Jack shouts "YES" '''when agreeing with him, about Matt's creepiness. '''Scott Cawthon and Peter Kennedy They don't seem to like Matt that much, and he is aware of this. They even state "His virginity is contagious." Animatronics Matt states he hates every single one of them with the same burning intensity. Trivia *Matt is one of the few original DSaF characters, as there is no counterpart for him in the Five Nights at Freddy's series. *Matt's sprite is a stock image. *Matt appears during the true ending route to help save the toddler from Davetrap if the Prize corner is bought and Matt hasn't been fired yet. |-| Gallery= Appearance Matt_-_DSaF_1.png|Dayshift at Freddy's: Remastered. Matt_-_DSaF_2.png|Dayshift at Freddy's 2: Electric Boogaloo. Matt_(DSaF_3_troll_game).png|The Fake DSaF 3 Troll Game. Screenshot_25.png mattcanon.jpg|"A friend of mine encountered Matt in their science textbook, on a page... that mentions fireworks... I'm very suspicious. Guess DSaF is canon to reality. Sorry, fellas." Category:Characters Category:DSAF Characters Category:DSAF 2 Characters Category:DSAF 3 Characters Category:Humans Category:Employees Category:Vendors Category:DSAF Category:DSAF 2 Category:DSAF 3 Category:DSAF 3 (Troll) Category:DSAF 3 (Real)